Episode 4300 (3rd March 2006)
Plot Sadie is clear to Matthew that she and Alasdair are serious. At Oakwell Hall, Matthew and Jimmy arrive for dinner as guests of the Sinclair-Hydes. Both are shocked to see that Sadie has been invited too. During the dinner it is clear Matthew is wounded by the closeness between Sadie and Alasdair. Perdita notes with interest as Sadie and Matthew leave the room. Away from the other diners, Sadie tries to convince Matthew she didn't realise he'd be there too. Matthew is suspicious, sure that Sadie and Alasdair just wanted to get one over on him. They move outside to talk privately, Sadie reminding Matthew that things are over between them. Despite the heated argument their chemistry prevails, and Matthew goes to kiss her. He's stopped short by the arrival of Alasdair. Both cover quickly, but Sadie enjoys Matthew's unease. Carl begins to cook up plans for Chas. Chas admits to Carl that her chat with his kids yesterday unsettled her. Noting Aaron's similar situation, Chas reckons the kids must find it confusing and difficult to adjust every time they acquire a new step-parent. When Carl notes to Shadrach that he wants Chas to feel secure, as his partner and in her role with his kids. Shadrach, loving the idea of a Dingle/King union, thinks being Mrs Carl King would make Chas more than happy. Carl points out that he's already tried proposing but Shadrach thinks he needs to think smart. Carl is struck by an idea. Later that evening Chas finds Carl with a video camera. Chas wonders if they have a racy night ahead. Carl covers, relieved that his plans remain intact. Katie and Andy convince themselves that they're just friends. While visiting Katie, Chas witnesses her receiving a text message and queries Katie's reaction to it. Katie admits it was from her boyfriend, explaining they were splitting up on the night of the accident, and he knows nothing about her current whereabouts. Chas is worried Katie might be holding back because of Andy, and warns that falling back into his arms is a bad idea. Meanwhile, an uptight Daz accuses Andy of falling back in love with Katie. Putting Daz's mind at rest, Andy denies it. Later at the hospital Andy arrives to find Katie upset going through a list of funeral arrangements. Andy reassures her that he'll sort things. Thinking of Chas, Katie takes the plunge and tells Andy about her ex. Noting his cool response, Katie is left perturbed. Worried about what his family will think about his relationship with Paul, Ivan asks Nicola to accompany him to his auntie's wedding tomorrow. After Alice's interview the paper have been flooded with donations for Alice's cause. Cast Regular cast *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ivan Jones - Daniel Brocklebank *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Alice Wilson - Ursula Marsden *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Perdita Hyde-Sinclair - Georgia Slowe *Grayson Sinclair - Christopher Villiers (credited as 'Grayson Hyde') *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *Zara Baynard - Stephanie Dooley *Anya King - Ceryen Dean *John White - Liam Thomas *Alasdair Sinclair - Raymond Coulthard *John McNally - Steven Farebrother Locations *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Home Farm - Dining room *Leeds General Hospital - Waiting area and Katie's room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Oakwell Hall - Grounds, hallway, dining room and upstairs hallway *Butlers Farm - Living room Notes *First appearances of Perdita Hyde-Sinclair and Grayson Sinclair. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,660,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes